My Secret Ninja Lover
by Kei-Ten
Summary: LOL another one. falls to floor dun hurt meeeeeee... NarutoxOC SasukexOC ?xOC Sasuke isn't going to be bad in this series, simply bc BanginBrunette would kill me... So.. er yea R&R plz DIS: I don't own Naruto
1. Welcome back Flashybacks

My Secret Ninja Lover

Welcome back 1

Summary :LOL another one. -falls to floor- dun hurt meeeeeee... NarutoxOC SasukexOC ?xOC Sasuke isn't going to be bad in this series, simply b/c BanginBrunette would kill me... So.. er yea R&R plz

Kei-Ten: ... er yea... well this is boring... well im going to Korea on the 10 and not coming back till Aug 12...so yea... dont hurt me!

FMA4EVER: TKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK DONT LEAVE! -jumps on Tk-

BanginBrunette: U BETTA NOT STOP WRITIN!-tackles tk-

Mina: I dont know u ppl but oh well -tackles tk-

Kei-Ten: need air!

Mina: OOOHHH can i do that thingie again?

BanginBrunette: the disclaimer?

Kei-Ten: -twitch-

Mina: yay! TiKi doesn't own Naruto or the Characters! XP only the Oc's

FMA4EVER: Me next time!

* * *

_"Gaara-kun!", a small girl with brown and blue hair exclaims._

_"... hello Kandy-chan", Gaara says._

_"Is something wrong Gaara-kun?", a small blonde haired child asks._

_"Alix... its just that..I heard youall were going back to your villiages soon...", Gaara says sadly._

_".. Don't worry so much bout it Gaara-kun. No matter what we'll all meet up again one day", a small child with silver and black hair says._

_"Thanks Kei-kun".

* * *

"Oi Sasuke! You're so mean!", a small Kandy exclaims. _

"I'm sorry Kandy-chan! Here give me your hand!", Sasuke says, giving his hand to her. She pulls him down, and spit out her tongue.

"Ha! Got you back!", Kandy exclaims.

"Nani!"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... We'll be best friends forever ne?" Kandy asks.

"... Always!", the younger Sasuke exclaimed.

"Good", Kandy pecked him on the cheek then ran off, "Can't catch me!".

_"Nani!", Sasuke exclaims._

"Oi Sasuke! You're so mean!", a small Kandy exclaims. "Oi Sasuke! You're so mean!", a small Kandy exclaims. (A/N: gr it won't go away...)

* * *

Walking around the Villiage two genins and their sensei were walking around. 

"Awwwww! That mission was sooo boring!", a young female genin says as she bothered her sensei. She had hip-length brown hair that faded into electric blue, which was held in a ponytail, she never let down and messy bangs that split in the center of her forehead. Her eye colors were hazel that seemed to fade a bit into green. She wore something simular to Sakura but it was a crimson blood color with black shorts, and she wore fish-net gloves, her hitaite was around her left right arm.

"Yea! ... but I like the puppies! They were adorable!", the other female genin had blonde hair thatreachedjust a bit past her shoulders, and evenly cut bangs that stopped before her violet eyes. She had on something like Ino's outfit but it was all sky blue with a soft pink trim and a rose, her hitaite on her head.

"-sigh- It doesn't matter Alix, Kandy, it was a mission and thats all. Get over it", their sensei says obviously bored. Their sensei had black and silver hair with messy bangs that slanted covering her right eyes, which were both sapphire. She didn't wear what the usual jounins wore though, instead she wore a crimson sleeveless turtleneck, that almost looked blackwith a white jacket that was sleevless and reached her knees with silver designs at the bottom, and black pants.

"YOU'RE SO BORING!", Alix and Kandy exclaim, their sensei just looked at the two fuming 13 yearolds and sighed.

"Whatever, I need to go report to the Hokage, why don't you two go play with some of the other genins", she said walking off.

"-twitch- ARG YOU SUCK!", Kandy exclaims, just as she dissappeared.

"Uh. Kandy you wanna go get something to eat while we wait for Kai-sensei to come back?", Alix asks.

"Ah! How come she's so calm about every danged thing?", Kandy yells to herself and Alix pulled her along.

"I can walk myself", Kandy says stubbornly and begins to walk just to run into a certain Uchiha.

"Watch where you're going Miazaki", Sasuke hisses.

"Watch yourself buttwhole!", Kandy replies angryly.

"Me? You're the one that ran into me -"

"Oi! Kandy-Chan! Alix-Chan!", Naruto yells as he ran over to them.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura yells.

"Sasuke-kun, I wuv you", Kandy mimics, while Naruto laughs and Alix giggles. Naruto stared at her for a moment than blushed when she looked at him.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Sasuke!", Sakura yells.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Uchiha!", Kandy says sarcastically.

"-_blush_- wha! Wait till I get my hands on you Miazaki!", Sakura exclaims as she begins to run after her.

"Get back here Miazaki!", Sasuke yells following them.

Alix sits on the ground near a tree and giggles. Naruto follows and turns and stares at her.

"Oi. Naruto-kun? Is there something on my face?", Alix asks.

"-_blush_- no! Nothings wrong A-Alix-chan", Naruto stutters.

"Oh realy Naruto?", a voice says from above them.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto exclaims.

"Oh Kakashi-san!", Alix says and stands up.

"Good afternoon Alix-chan", Kakashi says as he jumped down.

"You're late! We were supposed to eat at Ichiraku!", Naruto exclaims.

"Ah yes... I was...wasn't I", Kakashi says as he began pulling out his book out, only to have it pinned to a tree by a shuriken.

"AH! My BOOK!", Kakashi exclaims. (A/N: Sorry lol had to put this here)

"Get over yourself and that acursed book, and pay for your student's meal", a person says from a tree across from them.

"Oh heheh Kei-kun", Kakashi says nervously to his adopted younger sibling, who wore a plain crimson T-shirt, with a white vest that stopped above her hips and, black pants, with her hitaite on her right ankle and silk black and silver hair and bangs that slanted covering her right eye.

"I can't believe I was adopted by such a hentai", Kei says.

"Oi Kei-kun have you seen Kai-san?", Naruto asks, "I was gonna ask if he would teach me a bit."

"First of all Naruto, you already have Hatake! Second,Kai isn't gonna bother withyou\!", Kandy yells coming up from behind him and hitting him.

"Itai! Kandy-chan!", Naruto exclaims.

"... Oi, whatever. Onee-chan I'm going to go home and get some food ready, if you're not going to eat at Ichiraku's", Kei says walking away.

"W-wait! Kei-kun! Aren't you going to come with us?", Naruto asks.

"No"

"Errr...".

"Hn. He just wants to get more food from Kei-san", Sasuke says.

"Sasuke!", Sakura exclaims.

"-_sigh_- im going home!", Kei says stretching.

" Oooh! Wait for us Kei-kun!", Alix says, pulling Kandy away.

* * *

Kei-Ten: -_sigh_-... im bored... 

Mina: _pst.. okay 1,2,3!_

Mina, FMA4EVER, and BanginBrunette: -_tackles TK_-

BanginBrunette: write moooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!11

Kei-Ten: -_sigh_- oh well if possible or i u rn't as lazy as me R&R


	2. Double kissed

My Secret Ninja Lover

Double kissed

Summary :LOL another one. -falls to floor- dun hurt meeeeeee... NarutoxOC SasukexOC ?xOC Sasuke isn't going to be bad in this series, simply b/c BanginBrunette would kill me... So.. er yea R&R plz

* * *

Kei sighed and looked at what happened to her home as she set down food at the table. Everyone in team 7 were sprawled out on the floor, other than Kakashi who was on the couch, his hentai book in hand. All the sudden two people jumped her. 

"Kei! What's for breakfeast?", Kandy asks.

"I have no idea..."

"Well if Kandy cooks we're all dead", Alix says.

"HEY! Take that back!".

"Never!", Alix spits out her tongue.

"Oh you'd better run!", Kandy exclaims chasing after Alix.

Kei sat down in a chair yawning a bit watching the two run around the house, untill someone yawned.

"Morning Uchiha", Kai says bored.

"morning", Sasuke mumbles.

Sasuke gets up slowly and starts to walk over when he sees Alix quickly hide and take refuge behind him, "What the h-", Sasuke never got to finish as someone ran straight into him, one thing, their lips met. Kandy quickly got to gagging, while Sasuke looked horrified, Alix was sprawling with laughter on the ground, while Kei just shook her head. After a few seconds it clicked in the two's mind of who's fault it was.

"ALIX!"

"Oh crap!", Alix quickly got up, but tripped on Sakura's bag and fell on Naruto, pretty sure you can guess what happened.

Alix was blushing more shades of red than she thought there ever was while Naruto was just starting to wake up.

All the sudden Naruto's eyes wake up and he blushes, while Alix is trying to get off failing with Kandy's foot on her back.

* * *

Kakashi shook his head at the four red faced genins, Sakura was busily attempting to get Kei to tell her where Kai was** (that will never happen)**, while Kei was ignoring Sakura and calmly eating her breakfeast.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later", Kei says bored as she slipped on one of her shoes. 

"What? but we hardly spent anytime with you", Sakura says, '_He-- no! She's gonna try to make a move on Kai!_' **(-cough- wrong -cough-)**

"Just go train with Kakashi or something, I have better things to do with my time than bother talking about someone you barely see", Kei says fixing her Hiatate.

"Uh... Yea, to the training ground then", Kakashi says, putting away his book, from under Kandy's glare.

"Oh! Let's follow untill Kai-Sensei shows up!", Alix exclaims.

"_Thats not going to happen any time today, hopefully"_, Kei mutters under her breath before walking away.

* * *

"Okay, er... Sasuke vs Kandy and Naruto vs Alix, Sakura wait and fight whoever comes out first", Kakashi says lasily as he sat in a tree. 

"Your going down Miazaki!", Sasuke yells still a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Not before you!", Kandy exclaims going for her kunai pouch.

"I'm n-not going easy o-o-on you, just bb-because your a girl!", Naruto stutters still a bit shocked about earlier.

"N-neither a-am I!", Alix stutters, still pink in the face

* * *

weeeeeeeee I just had my bandages changed! but now... i haveto take pills... Tylenol ER, BEARSE, and Ceclor D.V... wateva those are... 


	3. Stupid

My Secret Ninja Lover

Stupid

Summary :LOL another one. -falls to floor- dun hurt meeeeeee... NarutoxOC SasukexOC ?xOC Sasuke isn't going to be bad in this series, simply b/c BanginBrunette would kill me... So.. er yea R&R plz

Disclaimer: Why the crap do I do this? Oh yes... the lawers... - I dont own Naruto or the char or the blah blah blah...

**... i actually updated... OMG RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES!... ahem**

* * *

Both Kandy and Alix had defeated Sasuke and Naruto ever so close to losing though. 

"Da--", Sasuke and Naruto had both muttered as they lost.

"uh.. Well then Sakura would you like to go against them both?", Kakashi asks.

"Uh.. I'm fine! Plus they're both worn out!", Sakura exclaims.

_'Oh how I'd love to punch her in the face'_, Kandy thought to herself.

'_...Wow that took alot outa me'_, Alix thought as she attempted to even out her breath.

* * *

"I say we eat at Ichiraku's!", Naruto exclaimed. 

"No! You always say we should eat there! Its bad!", Kandy yells.

".. Naruto eating Ramen all the time is bad for you", Alix warns.

"Ch, let the idiot make himself sick", Sasuke says.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! HE'S YOUR TEAMMATE!", Kandy exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't yell at Sasuke!", Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll do what I want!", Kandy exclaimed.

Kakashi stared at the scene a moment and sighed, he was about to pull out his book when a kunai came straight at him. He caught it with his hand and began to look for who threw it. He was about to leave to look for the person when he noticed a folded up paper tied to the Kunai, he looked at it and then unfolded it,

_'Kakashi, as my adoptive brother, I will not accept you eating ramen again the 7th time this week, go to the training grounds, I brought enough food for you all. Kai'_

Kakashi smirked at the note and folded it again, putting it into his pockets, he looked around once more and caught sight of a white cloth dissappearing aroung the corner, _'well then homemade food it is then thanks'_

"Come on you guys", Kakashi calls.

"Huh?"

* * *

"... Why are we here in the training grounds?", Alix asks. 

"Yea! We're supposed to eat!", Naruto exclaimed.

"What have you planned Kakashi!", Kandy exclaimed.

"...", Sasuke stared slightly amused.

Kakashi kept walking and went to a tree, Kei and Kai's favorite tree to be exact, he jumped into the tall branches and dissappeared.

"What! He brought us all the way here to ditch us for a tree!", Naruto exclaimed.

"No you fool watch", Sasuke says.

Kakashi jumped down with six bento boxes.

"FOOD!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Yea, now I'm going to go eat over at the lake away from you before you start spitting your food talking", Kandy says smirking as she walked away with her bento box.

"No offence Naruto but you do spit some food out when you talk", Alix says following her.

"They're right", Sasuke mutters going a simular way.

"wab? dads nawd dru!", Naruto says through a mouthful of rice.

"Ah! NARUTO! YOU'RE SPITTING FOOD EVERYWHERE! SASUKE WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" ,Sakura exclaimed running off.

Naruto was the only one there since Kakashi decided to hide untill Naruto left, which he did to Ichiraku's.

* * *

_'Finally they left! That was going to take a while'_, the figure thought from a tree not too far from where tea seven was earlier. 

The figure through two kunai into a tree followed by shifting sounds. The person jumped down and appeared at the bottom of the tree.

"So then Kakashi, what would you have done if I was the enemy? That wouldn't be a good thing now would it?", Kai asks smirking up into the tree.

Kakashi was there visible eye twitching in annoyance, both kunai had lodged themselves on either side of his neck in the tree making him unable to move without cutting himself, "Thanks for noticing", Kakashi mutters, "Now get rid of them, before I tell the whole villiage that Kai is your false identity"

"Ch", Kai threw several threads that were barely visible in Kakashi's direction and pulled back pulling both kunai out with them.

Kakashi jumped down the tree and landed right beside Kai, "Want to spar then?", he asks smirking.

"Of course", Kai**(or should I put Kei now/.-)** replies .

* * *

**_-The Next Morning-

* * *

Team 7 and Kandy and Alix decided to go to the Hatake household to get Kakashi. _**

"No Naruto! You're supposed to kno-!", Sakura attempts to stop Naruto, but he opens the door anyway.

"Hey Kaka- ... he's not here...", Naruto says blinking.

"No really?", Kandy says hitting him on the head.

"Upstairs then", Sasuke says.

* * *

**_-Last Night-_**

_"Stay still Kei!", Kakashi exclaimed as he tried to wrap her arm._

_"NOOOO Let me gooooo!", Kei exclaimed._

_"I promise I won't tickle you this time!", Kakashi says._

_"no! You said that last time!", Kei says._

_"Kei. You're bleeding again and your cheek is red", Kakashi says._

_"So! I'll just heal it! I don't have any major wounds!"._

_Kakashi sighed in defeat, "So you didn't use your all in that fight"_

_"Of course not! It was a 'spar' remember?"._

_Kakakshi sighed once more, and Kei began healing her main injuries on her arm and waist, leaving the smaller cuts to be bandaged._

_"Well you want the heal or no?"._

_"No"_

_"You're being stubborn.."_

_"No. I'll let my wounds heal naturally, just hand me the bandages"_

_"ch, fine"_

* * *

"Ow!" 

"I didn't think it hurt that bad...".

"... Kakashi-sensei, what happened to you!", Naruto exclaimed, "... What! What is Kai doing here!".

'... I forgot to go change... oh well...', Kei thought to herself.

"K-k-Kai-Sensei!", Sakura says, watching as "he" was tending to Kakashi not noticing Alix assisting.

'Oh gaw the girl.. I almost forgot' "Sakura right?", Kei asks not looking up from where she was wrapping Kakashi's arm.

"y-Yes!"

"Come and help Alix tend to Kakashi's wounds while I get some more rags and bandages, Naruto, Sasuke you can come help with the water, Kandy stay here to make sure noone gets killed", Kei says as she picked up the used bandages and rags.

"Right!" -N

"Fine" -S

"O-Okay Kai-Sensei" -S

"What! Sensei! I'll die with Sakura!" -K

".Hey!" -S

"errr okies..." -A

* * *

"Um Kai-Sensei", Naruto asks as he carried one of the jars for the water. 

"Hm what Naruto?", Kei asks not turning away.

"How'd you and Kakashi-Sensei get all those cuts?", Naruto asks pointing to his own face where Kei had bandaged a small cut.

"Small spar last night"

"oh" _'Kakashi got that cut up from a 'small' spar!_'

"I see", Sasuke says as he adjusted the jar in his arms to a more comfortable position, _'Kakashi is pratically immoble in his bed while Kai only has a few scratches!_'

* * *

"... You two the bandages are in the downstairs cabinet,take them to Kakashi, I have to report to the Hokage", and Kei dissappeared with a justsu. 

-blink blink- "er... ok...", Naruto says.

The two set their now full jars of water on the ground and began their search for the bandages.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

"... I thought they would've found it already", Kei says to herself as she looked through the window, she changed back to "Kei" and waited a few minutes before walking in.

"Hey Kakashi I'm home", Kei fakes her entrance home.

"Oh Kei!", Naruto says from the kitchen.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you doing in the kitchen?", Kei asks.

"Errr well you see your brother-"

"Kakashi was probably doing something bad for his well being and is hurt so you need to find the bandages".

"Er yea how'd you know"

"You dope it probably happens regularely", Sasuke says.

"But you should've found it", Kei says pointing to a large green cabinet with a large first aid sign on it.

"..."

"... stupid"

* * *

The girls had just finished one of Kakashi's arms and would have started on the other if the "boys" had come back with the other supplies. 

"So Kakashi, how did you get so hurt?", Alix asks as she sat by a pouting Kandy.

"Yea? How could _you_ get so beat up?", Sakura asks.

"Perv got what he deserves", Kandy mutters.

"ehehehe well you see I was outside the villiage-"

All the sudden a wet rag hit Kakashi in the face and he fell back, into his bed.

"Shut it Kakashi and rest", Kei says from the door way getting another rag wet in Sasuke's jar.

"Oh hehe Kei welcome home", Kakashi says nervously, _'great.. acting...again soo much fun'_

"Don't worry he probably got into a fight or something don't worry", Kei says and began to wrap his unattended arm.

* * *

**Kei-Ten:... Im still in Korea... and all my stitches are gone now... yay... but now i have an infection cuz my mom made me walk to long... . stupid museums...**


	4. Stubborn

My Secret Ninja Lover

Stubborn

Summary :LOL another one. -falls to floor- dun hurt meeeeeee... NarutoxOC SasukexOC ?xOC Sasuke isn't going to be bad in this series, simply b/c BanginBrunette would kill me... So.. er yea R&R plz

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the char or the blah blah blah...**

* * *

An annoyed figure stood over Kakashi's sleeping form. 

_He fell asleep reading that stupid book of his again, I'm going to end up throwing that away one day _

Kei stood on his bed for a moment before deciding on how to wake Kakashi. Of course she decided on something, as to not damage or wet the house. So, she kicked him off the bed.

"AHH"

"You're going to be late Kashi, breakfeast is downstairs"

"You kicked me! I'm healing!"

"... So?"

Kakashi just stared at his adopted sister. Then sighed and got out of bed.

"Keep it up Kashi, and your students will be furious with you again"

"Yes, but what about your students?"

"They're not mine, I'm only doing it as work untill Sandaime finishes my papers to join ANBU"

Kakashi glared at her while she simply stared at his face bored.

"Fine", Kakashi finished his food and walked over to Kei and messed up her hair before walking out.

"If you can, bring them over to the fields and I'll take care of them for today!", Kakashi said before closing the door.

* * *

"Kandy?... Wake up!", Alix says taking away Kandy's blanket. 

"No", Kandy replied stubbornly.

"Pleaaasseee?"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"GAUWD LEAVE ME ALONE!", Kandy threw her pillow at Alix

"... no"

"go away", Kandy moaned.

"wake up"

"no"

"FINE!", Alix threw her hands in the air and stormed out.

"Ha I win... ...", a few minutes later, Kandy smelt food cooking.

_.. da--it... I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry, I'm not - DA--IT!_

* * *

Alix smiled as Kandy stomped downstairs to the kitchen dressed and ready. 

"I win"

"No you didn't! _I _decided by _myself_, to come down! _You_ only asked to _wake up_!", Kandy yelled, being as stubborn as ever.

Alix sighed and gave up, continuing to finish breakfeast.

* * *

Kei stood infront of the door wondering wether to or not go with what Kakashi suggested. Sighing she did a quick justu and knocked on the door. 

The brief and short knock was followed by something being dropped and a distinct shouts of pain, before the door was answered.

* * *

"Ah! Get the door!", Alex exclaimed as she was moving a flower vase. 

"What?"

"THE DOOR!"

"oh...", Kandy ran past her, causing Alex to lose balance and drop the vase... on her foot.

"AHHHHHH! KANDY!"

"uh... THE DOOR!", Kandy rushed out the kitchen to get the door.

* * *

"Kai-Sensei! You're here!", Kandy exclaimed.

".. I'm just going to drop you off with Kakashi, I have to be somewhere again today", Kai/Kei replied dully.

"Ohhhhh"

"What? Kai-sensei is here?", Alex asks from the kitchen.

"HEY ALEX GET OUT! WE'RE HEADING OUT TO THE FIELDS!"

"Ok!"

* * *

"Kandy... get out of the tree", Kakashi called, annoyed since Kandy decided to climb into a tree ... and well stay there..

"Kannnndyyyyyyyyyyy! Give me my kunai already!", Alex yelled.

Ok, so Kandy decided to take some of the others belongings as well.

"NO! MY KUNAI POUCH!"

"Oh NO! MY BAG IS GONE!"

"... where is my shoe da--it"

* * *

Kei-ten: so yea... im in atlanta right now so yea :3 


	5. Is it a Crush?

My Secret Ninja Lover

Is is a crush?

This one ... is more than likely going to be OOC for Kakashi :P

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the char or the blah blah blah...**

* * *

**-Early Next Morning-**

* * *

"I'll see you later tonight Kakashi", Kei spoke while adjusting her kunai pouches. 

"You should be happy, they finally finished the papers for you", Kakashi says from his sitting position on Kei's bed.

Kei grabbed some bandages and put them in her small side bag.

"Kei, I didn't save you for nothing that time.." Kei paused.

Kakashi walked over and messed with her hair, "I know you'll pass with flying colors."

".. I-I have to go", Kei dissappeared out the house.

Kakashi smiled, noting the small letter where she stood. _Thanks I know_

_

* * *

Kakashi was walking around Konoha, when a loud voice interrupted his reading. _

"Oi Kakashi-Perv!"

"Kandy! Don't say that!"

"Ah don't worry Alix, Kakashi-sensei is always reading that book anyway."

Kakashi felt his eye twitch.

"But Naruto-"

"KAKASHI-PERV!"

Kakashi closed his book and put it away.

"What is it Kandy?"

Kandy opended her mouth to speak, until Sasuke walked ahead of Kandy and cut her off.

"She wants to know where Kai-Sensei is"

"Shut up jerk-face!", Kandy yells tackling Sasuke.

Alix sighed and turned towards Kakashi, "Umn, do you know where Kei is? We all thought we could train together and m-"

"She's out doing some private training somewhere."

"Oh...", Alix says looking down.

Kakashi sighed and put a hand on Alix's head, "She'll be back in maybe a week, then I'll tell her ok?"

Alix nodded her head meakly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oi, Alix.. Are you sick? Your face is getting red."

"N-Naruto! D-Don't do that!", Alix exclaimed.

Kandy and Sasuke stopped arguing, Naruto stood watching, Kakashi sighed, and Sakura looked as if she saw the cutest thing in the world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALIXDON'TFALLFORKAKASHI-PERVNONONONONONONONONONO!"

_I can't possibly have a c-c-crush on Kakashi can I? Nononono.. but he's so sweet and nice and NO! I can't! Kandy will be upset and he's Kei's brother! Oh m-_ Leaving Alix's thoughts we move to the others.

_Aw its so cuuuute...but kinda wrong_ Sakura thought to herself.

"How sickening", Sasuke mutters, "Compassion and love are for the weak." That set off another argument with Sasuke and Kandy.

Naruto was laughing from Kandy's previous outbreak, but something inside of him felt...broken and missing...

* * *

Kei-ten: ... -yawn- its been a while... ..sorry its short...

Thanks to my readers... : )


End file.
